Cardboard Boxes
by Oliviab13
Summary: Jesse and Beca broke Now they have to collect everything kept in their room belonging to the other They have to relive some memories Summary is terrible I just R&R please!


The Box

"Goodbye." Those last words were said before slammed doors were locked and tears ran dry. Weeks ago Beca and Jesse split. Jesse broke. He had had enough. Gone were the days of waking up to an extremely snuggly Beca (if she knew she was like that, she would be so embarrassed) and midnight movications. He sits on the floor in the room, Beca the same, each with a cardboard box in hand. Filled to the brim with clothes and other things, Jesse opens his box and checks one last time. Her shirt, her boots, her shampoo for some reason. They were all there. He checked, two, three, four times over, scouring his room for her anything. He may have been a bit desperate (ok, maybe a big bit) about wanting to find something else of hers. All he wanted was a reason see her. And now he had one.

It was the same for her. Shirts she had slept in that were his, his Treblemaker hoodie she had swiped long ago (it swallowed her whole, but she didn't care one bit), his copy of _Die Hard_ (still confused on why that was here). She smelled his clothes (sounds weird, but it reminded her of him.). She watched movies they had seen together day on end, the guy working at the video rental store down the street was seriously worried about her mental health. It took her a while to realize it, but everything, EVERYTHING, reminded her of him. Walking through the quad, she refused to sit where he had first introduced her to Rocky, ET, and everything involved in the galaxy far, far away. She grabbed some coffee with Chloe when she was visiting, but almost completely burst into tears when she got her cup (sending Chloe into a state of extreme confusion) because it was the same style cup Jesse had wrote a message to her on once before. Nothing was the same. She spends more of her time watching movies he had recommended to her long, long ago, and less working on her music. Don't get me wrong, her music is still numero uno on her list, that's for sure. She double checked every drawer, nook, and cranny of her room in the Bellas house, but came up short on anything belonging to Jesse. She has to return this stuff to him, only the polite thing to do. So she picks herself off of the ground, brushes herself off, and heads out the door (all literally. She had been down there so long, dust was seriously accumulating). She takes the short walk over to the Trebles house and walks right in, not caring. Bounding up the stairs, she arrives at his door in no time.

_Knock knock._ The door swings open quietly, and she sees standing before her a monstrous human being. In quite a disheveled state, he stands there, hair uncombed, clothes wrinkled and slept in. An awkward silence occurs, before Beca clears her throat and hands him a medium sized cardboard box. This sudden movement and sound brings him to his senses as he looks to his feet for support. He accepts it; no questions asked, and turns to head inside his room. Her pleading eyes silently ask him to stay, unaware of what is going on behind the door. He comes back out moments later, and her face changes from hurt to relief. She missed him, she knew that. She is tired of trying to deny it. He missed her too. A lot. A LOT. He hands her a cardboard box or relatively that same size and turns to go back in his room, all without a single word.

"Thanks." She barely gets out before turning and walking away. He grabs her wrist gently and she turns around at his touch.

"I'm so sorry." He says, barely above a whisper, giving Lilly a run for her money. The dam breaks. Emotions they had been keeping cooped up for that past few weeks come flooding back with such force, it nearly takes them off their feet. She can't hold in the tears she had thought would never flow again after the first few days with him gone. Never again would she let him walk out on her like that. Never, ever again. She pulls him into a hug, burying her face in the chest she had wanted to cry into for so long. He smelled the fruity scent that happened to be her dark locks (so that explained that smell…) and breathed in. She had given up on them, on her. It was all his fault. How could he have done that to her. He loved her. Love with a capital L.O.V.E. Everything about her made him so happy, from her adorable (in his eyes, just plain annoying to everyone else) pet peeves to the fact that she let her toothbrush in his room almost every night (returning the next morning to retrieve it). And she loved everything about him. From his "fun facts" (not fun at all) to the fact that he could recite right along with the characters. He always had a dilemma around Halloween; he never knew what movie character to be (she said none, he wouldn't listen). Even when their relationship was tested, something always brought them back together, through music, emotions, and some very awkward silences. They weren't going anywhere.


End file.
